Concerns turned Support
In any story, there comes a time when the hero or heroine is concerned about something. This usually happens when or after he or she: *Goes through an identity crisis. *Tries to cope with his or her new reality. *Is forbidden to achieve his or her goals. *Has an argument with someone. *Goes in the wrong direction. *Has made a terrible mistake. Afterwards, the protagonist receives support from someone he or she loves (usually a tutor, friend, family member, teacher, or mentor) or vise versa. That person can help him or her cope with their problems and/or assure him or her that everything is going to be okay, but this especially happens when someone lets the hero/heroine know that someone has his/her back. Noteworthy Examples *After Moana is reprimanded by Chief Tui and forbidden to go beyond the island, her mother, Sina, supports her when they have a talk about why her father is strict with her. *After Jess Bhamra picks a fight with a girl who calls her a racist slur and is sent to the benches, she tells Joe, her coach, what happened. Joe understands and this leads him to support her. *When Rey discovers terrible memories from her past through frightening visions after touching Luke's lightsaber, she is concerned until Maz Kanata finds her and sympathizes with our heroine. *When Red Action explains how she arrived in 201X, Enid convinces her to face her former Hue Troop teammates. *After Paikea Apirana gets in trouble with her grandfather Koro (and a mild argument at the dinner table), her grandmother, Nanny Flowers, helps her when they have a conversation about why he sees no use for her.After Gerald is diagnosed for his sore throat and has to be taken to the hospital to have his tonsils removed, he's afraid of messing up in the school concert, but his friends support him - Arnold included. *Belle supports Maurice when he thinks his invention isn't going to work, and he even supports her when she's concerned about the village people thinking she's odd. *When Hercules is concerned that fame isn't getting him anywhere, Phil helps him overcome that stress by making it clear that he believes in him. *Merlin supports Wart after Sir Ector fires him from his job as Kay's squire, by reminding him that he can still make something of himself from an education. *After he and his friends are thrown in the dungeon, Jimmy Neutron is concerned that his actions put the grown-ups of Retroville in danger until Cindy Vortex reminds him that beating himself up isn't going to do any good and she and the other kids need his help. *Trudy Proud supports her daughter Penny Proud after she almost gets arrested for illegally downloading music on EZ-Jackster. *After finding themselves imprisoned in the prison tower, Steven is concerned that his actions put the gems in danger until Connie Maheswaran reminds him that they can't give up. *Rowf is concerned about the Tod's sneaky behavior, but later supports him after he saves him from a hunter sent to kill him and Snitter. Quotes Gallery Phil helping Hercules.png|Hercules concerned about where being a hero is going to get him, until Phil reminds him not to give up hope. Cindy telling a depressed Jimmy to buck up and help the other kids escape and save the parents.png|Cindy Vortex reminding Jimmy Neutron that beating himself up isn't going to do any good and his friends need him arnold_supporting_gerald.png|Arnold supporting and cheering up Gerald when he's afraid he'll make a fool of himself in the school concert belle_supporting_maurice.png|Belle supporting Maurice when he's upset about his contraption going awry Sailor_Moon_Crystal_-_19.jpg|Mamoru concerns Usagi File:Escapism_041.png|Connie Maheswaran reminding Steven by telling him that going to Homeworld wasn't his fault. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes